1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote-control device for a digital camera, in which the remote control is performed by a personal computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a system for the remote-control of a digital camera through a personal computer, has been proposed as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-94867. Further, there is known a digital camera, which can carry out a bracket exposure in a similar way as a silver-halide film camera, and the bracket exposure can be remote-controlled through a personal computer.
In a digital camera, a range of the exposure compensation is potentially ±8 Ev, for example. However, the range of the exposure compensation, which is actually used in the bracket exposure, is limited to ±3 Ev or ±2 Ev. This is due to the structure of the operation member for selecting the bracket exposure mode, or an indicating function of the display device, and so on.
On the other hand, the latitude of the imaging device (or CCD) provided in a digital camera is narrower than a silver-halide film. Therefore, if the exposure compensation values are too low in the bracket exposure, the exposure compensation may not be properly performed.